Ojos de cachorro
by Yo-Soy-Mica.XD
Summary: -Todo ninja tiene un arma secreta...y Miguel Ángel no es la excepción- le había dicho Splinter a Leo, el cual quedo muy confundido. Y quien diría que esa arma seria utilizada en todas las tortugas. (¡Pésimo Summary! Solo denme una oportunidad)


**Mica: ¡Hola mi gente hermosa! Estoy de vuelta con algo que salió de la nada. Estaba aburrida y me cortaron la luz varias veces (TT-TT). Solo espero que les guste, tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo. Recuerden dejan comentarios por favor, los quiero y ¡adiós!**

 **P/D: Acepto ideas y personajes, al igual que críticas buenas y/o malas y perdonadme por los errores (y/u horrores) ortográficos…**

* * *

 ** _… …~Raph~… …_**

Silencio y paz. Eso era lo único que reinaba en la guarida. Donnie se concentraba en su proyecto, mientras que Leo y Splinter relajaban el cuerpo y la mente con la meditación. Todo era tranquilidad total hasta que…

-¡MIKEY!- el grito de enojo puro resonó por todo el lugar, sobresaltando a los que meditaban y ocasionando que el genio soltara lo que tenía en mano, rompiéndose en cuanto toco el suelo. Suspiro pero no dijo nada, simplemente busco unas cosas y se dispuso a limpiar. Mientras tanto, Leo suspiraba con tristeza.

-Adiós silencio- murmuro suavemente. Splinter, quien solamente había abierto uno de sus ojos para mirar a su hijo, se rio.

-¡¿Dónde estás, pendejo del demonio?!- salió hecho una fiera de su habitación, empuñando firmemente y con fuerza sus armas. Donnie y Leo se asomaron ligeramente, presos de la curiosidad. Tuvieron que taparse la boca para no dejar salir una ruidosa carcajada. La bandana, usualmente roja, estaba teñida de un llamativo color rosa y los mangos de sus Sais tenían el mismo color. Incluso había un corazón del mismo color dibujado en su pecho, junto algunos garabatos más. –¡Sal de una vez, cobarde!- camino lentamente por la sala, inspeccionando con la mirada alrededor. –Solo retrasas lo inevitable…hermanito- rio ligeramente. A los hermanos chismosos les recorrió un escalofrió, aquella risa era un claro signo de "peligro". Mikey trajo saliva, sintiendo el corazón en la garganta. Estaba escondido en la cocina, arrodillado detrás de la mesada para no ser encontrado pero sabía que era en vano. Como pudo y sin hacer ruido alguno, llego a la puerta de la cocina y reviso el perímetro. Al ver que su hermano se adentraba a su habitación para buscarlo, decidió que era la oportunidad. Salió lo más sigilosamente posible, acercándose a la puerta de la guarida. La salida estaba a tan solo unos pasos de distancia, solo unos tensos segundos más y podría esconderse hasta que su hermano se tranquilizase. –Ahí estas…- Mikey quedo ahí, estático. Como en una película de terror, viro su cabeza para mirar por sobre su hombro, sintiendo que su corazón salía de su pecho para dar un largo paseo al ver a Raph parado a tan solo unos pasos de él.

-V-Vamos R-Raphie…e-es solo un b-broma inofensiva…- se rio con nerviosismo, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba con lentitud pero sin apartar la vista de su, muy pronto, asesino.

-Broma inofensiva mi trasero- Raph tenía una sonrisa sádica en su rostro, logrando que sus tres hermanos tragaran saliva. Mikey retrocedió un paso y al ver que su agresor se adelantaba, echo a correr por su vida, dejando escapar un grito muy chistoso. Eran esos momentos en los que agradecía al cielo ser el más rápido de la familia pero sabía que la furia era mucho más fuerte que su rapidez, por lo menos en esos momentos.

-Hasta a mi me dolió…- fue el pensamiento que cruzo por la cabeza de Leo y Donnie al ver como Raph tacleaba, sin delicadeza alguna, a su hermano menor y se posicionaba arriba de él, dejándolo sin salida alguna. Las tortugas chismosas, decidiendo que era suficiente, volvieron cada quien a su habitación.

-Pobre Mikey…- Leo negó lentamente con la cabeza, sin saber si reírse o sentir pena por el menor de la familia.

-¿Qué hizo esta vez, Leonardo?- Splinter abrió por completo sus ojos, enfocándolos en el líder.

-Pues…tiño la bandana de Raph, cambio el color de los mangos de sus Sais y le pinto un par de cosas en el pecho- una risa escapo de la boca de Leo sin que pudiera evitarlo. Le daba gracia solo recordarlo. –Mikey nunca aprenderá…le costara mucho librarse de Raph ahora-

-No te lo creas, hijo mío- Leo alzo la cabeza de golpe, mirando con sorpresa y extrañeza a su padre. –Cada ninja tiene un arma secreta…y Miguel Ángel no es la excepción-

-Si tú lo dices, Sensei- se encogió de hombros, sin entender muy bien a qué se refería. Se volvió a sentar a su lado, ambos dispuestos a volver a la meditación.

Mientras tanto, Mikey se encontraba en una fea situación. Además de estar recostado en el piso, con un asesino serial sobre él y listo para terminar el trabajo, ahora sus muñecas se vieron encarceladas contra el piso por un par de Sais. En pocas palabras: estaba más que frito.

-¡E-Espera R-Raph!- entro en pánico al ver que alzaba su puño con solo un objetivo: su hermosa y preciada cara.

-Que esperar, ni que ocho cuartos…te voy a…- su puño quedo suspendido en el aire, al mismo tiempo que sus palabras morían en su boca y el enojo se iba desvaneciendo. Mikey lo miraba con ojos lastimeros y cristalinos, acompañados por un pequeño puchero y un ligero tono rojizo manchando las pecosas mejillas del menor. Raph apretó el puño, dispuesto a pegarle, aunque sea despacio, pero no podía. Podía jurar que, por un momento, los ojos de Mikey se agrandaron un poco. –Demonios…- suspiro, algo en su interior le impedía golpear a su hermano. Se levanto, llevándose con él sus armas. Mikey se sentó lentamente, mirándolo con atención. Raph desvió la vista, quizás el puchero y el sonrojo habían desaparecido del rostro de Mikey pero esos grandes ojos azules y brillosos le impedían hablar bien. –T-Tu…tu limpiaras esto…¿está claro?- apunto hacia su pecho, mirándolo de reojo.

-¡Por supuesto!- se levanto de un salto, sonriendo enormemente. –¡Iré a buscar las cosas para limpiar!- salió corriendo, mientras que Raph suspiro.

Poco tiempo después, Leo y Donnie salían lentamente de sus "cuevas". Estaban muy confundidos y extrañados. Habían esperado a oír golpes, gritos, objetos volando y cayendo contra el piso, incluso las suplicas de Mikey pero no se había oído nada…absolutamente nada. Incluso esperaban encontrarse con todo el lugar revuelto y con un Mikey quejumbroso en el piso pero ni eso había.

-¿Crees…crees que lo mato?- Donnie y Leo se miraron entre ellos, empezando a acercarse con precaución a la sala.

-No lo creo- el líder negó con la cabeza. –Raph sería incapaz de dañar a Mikey…de gravedad-

-Tienes razón- asintió el genio. Quedaron quietos al ver, desde atrás del sillón, a Raph sentado y mirando tele, como si la broma nunca hubiera sucedido. –Oye Raph, ¿dónde…?- la pregunta incompleta tuvo su respuesta en el momento en el que se acercaron: Mikey estaba arrodillado en el piso, fregando lo dibujado en el pecho de su hermano. Raph, ya con su bandana roja, los miro de reojo.

-¿Qué?- Leo y Donnie lo siguieron mirando fijamente, atrayendo la mirada del menor de la familia. –No me miren así…- frunció el seño, logrando que ambos desviaran la vista.

-Agh…- Mikey se levanto de donde estaba, con un puchero y el seño graciosamente fruncido. –¡No quiere salir!- la mayoría de los garabatos en su pecho habían desaparecido pero el corazón y otras marcas ponían resistencia.

-TIENE que salir- gruño Raph.

-Y-Ya lo sé Raphie, no te pongas así- le sonrío con nerviosismo, agarrando la fuente con agua, que en esos momentos tenia diferentes colores. –S-Solo déjame cambiar el agua, buscar una cosita más y vuelvo- se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí?- pregunto Leo en cuanto el menor desapareció de sus vitas.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Raph ni siquiera los miraba, mantenía los ojos fijos en la pantalla del televisor.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero- Leo se posiciono entre ambos, cruzándose de brazos y con el seño fruncido. Raph rodo los ojos, eran esos momentos en el que su hermano ejercía ese "poder de líder" para obtener respuestas.

-No pude golpearlo…- murmuro encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Qué?- ahora sí que estaban sorprendidos. –Eso es raro viniendo de ti…- Raph miro a Donnie, quien sonrío con nerviosismo. –D-Digo…para ti es muy fácil golpearlo de vez en cuando- se rio.

-Ya lo sé- gruño. –Pero no pude…no se qué paso pero no pude golpearlo- las preguntas del líder y del genio quedaron atascadas en sus bocas al ver que Mikey volvía.

 _-Todo ninja tiene un arma secreta…y Miguel Ángel no es la excepción-_ las palabras de su padre volvieron a la cabeza de Leo. –¿Cuál será esa arma?-

 ** _… …~Leo~… …_**

-Leo…Leito…¡Leo!- canturreo Mikey entrando nuevamente al do-jo. La sonrisa que tenía en el rostro daba a entender que tenía algo entre manos.

-Mikey…por novena vez…¡no!- a Leo se le empezaba a acabar la paciencia. El menor le había estado rogando que jugase un rato con él desde hace ¡una hora!

-Vamos Leo, has estado en el do-jo por días- Mikey se cruzo de brazos, no se rendiría tan fácilmente. –Mal no te vendría relajarte un rato- Leo rodo los ojos con fastidio.

-No es no, Mikey- lo miro de reojo. –Ahora déjame solo- cerro los ojos y respiro profundo. Pudo escuchar un bufido de parte del menor, seguido por sus pasos alegándose. Sonrío, por fin tenia paz para entrenar. Se movió con lentitud, visualizando los pasos en su mente.

-¡~Leo~!…- de la boca del mencionado salió un ligero grito al sentir como se le tiraban encima, sacándolo de su mundo y mandándolo al piso.

-¡Mikey!- se froto ligeramente la nuca pero no podía levantarse. Esto era el colmo. Su hermanito estaba acostado sobre él, como si estuviera en un sillón cualquiera. Las manos de Mikey estaban sobre su pecho y sobre el dorso de estas, el menor apoyaba su barbilla. Con un suspiro, cerrando los ojos, dejo descansar su nuca en el piso. –Levántate Mikey…- murmuro.

-Nop~…- pudo sentir como el menor se reía ligeramente. El líder suspiro un vez más, pidiendo paciencia al cielo…o quien sea que escuche su deseo.

-Te lo diré una última vez Mikey…LE-VÁN-TA-TE- pero el resultado fue el mismo. -¡MIKEY!- la poca paciencia que tenía su cuerpo se fue de golpe. Levanto la cabeza y enfoco sus ojos en su hermano, listo para sacarlo a la fuerza pero esas intenciones murieron al verle bien: Mikey lo miraba con ojos suplicantes y con una ligera sonrisa. Trago saliva, las palabras de negación y protesta habían muerto en tan solo unos segundos.

-Porfi hermano…- parpadeo un poco, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza. –Solo quiero un momento con mi hermanote…hace mucho no jugamos juntos- Leo sabia, después de ver esa expresión y de escuchar esas palabras, que no tenía otra opción.

-Está bien- suspiro ligeramente, aceptando cumplir el capricho del menor.

-¡Genial!- con la alegría desbordando, Mikey se levanto de un salto. Leo rio, levantándose lentamente. -¡Vamos!- le agarro de la mano y empezó a caminar hacia la sala. Leo lo siguió con tranquilidad, resignado de seguir con su entrenamiento aquel día.

 ** _… …~Donnie~… …_**

-Tengo sueño…- pensó Donnie, soltando un ligero suspiro. Bostezo nuevamente, caminando con tranquilidad hacia la cocina. Se había quedado hasta tarde en el laboratorio y había dormido tan solo unas horas. En pocas palabras, era el primero y el único despierto…o por lo menos eso pensó hasta que escucho ruidos en la cocina. Con extrañeza, camino hacia el origen del ruido. La luz del lugar estaba apagada pero se escuchaban ruidos extraños aun. –¿Sensei?…¿Chicos?- los sonidos se detuvieron de golpe. Apoyando sus manos en la mesa, miro del otro lado, encontrándose con el causante del ruido. –¿Mikey?- el mencionado estaba sentado en el piso, con un paquete en manos. Se veía como un criminal que había sido atrapado con las manos en la masa.

-¿Don?- el menor alzo la vista de golpe, sonriendo con nerviosismo al encontrarse con los marrones, cansados y confundidos ojos del genio. –He-ermano…- lo más rápido que pudo, oculto lo que tenía en sus manos detrás de él. –…¿q-que haces despierto a esta hora?-

-Eso debería preguntar yo, hermanito- apoyo los brazos sobre la mesa, acomodándose bien para mirar al menor con una ligera sonrisa. -¿Qué estabas haciendo?-

-N-Nada- el genio rodo los ojos ante la mentira obvia de Mikey.

-Mikey…sé que me mientes- pero el otro simplemente desvió la vista. Con un suspiro, se acerco al menor y se arrodillo a su lado. –¿Estabas…comiendo?- pregunto al ver las migas alrededor de la boca de la tortuga pecosa.

-No, no, claro que no- se limpio rápidamente la evidencia.

-Mikey…estoy algo cansado para esto- se tapo la boca para ahogar un bostezo. –Vamos, dímelo- el menor hizo un puchero, sacando lentamente algo de su espalda. –¿Esas son…?-

-Son la galletas que trago April el otro día- miro el paquete fijamente. –Y bueno…pues…-

-Y Leo dijo que no podías comerlas todavía, ¿verdad?- Mikey asintió lentamente. Donnie suspiro, ya se lo había esperado. –Guárdalas antes de que él despierte-

-Pero Donnie…- Mikey abrazo al paquete, como si aquello fuera lo más preciado que tenia. –¡Son demasiado deliciosas!-

-Mikey…- Donnie suspiro nuevamente y el ver a Mikey a los ojos fue su primer error de la noche: unos ojos grandes y celestes lo miraban fijamente, dándole una silenciosa petición. Se iba a negar pero esos ojos, sumando al puchero que le mostraba Mikey, se le hacían muy difíciles. –Ash…- frunció el seño, su cerebro cansado no le funcionaba muy bien con pocas horas de sueño. –Ven conmigo- le agarro de la mano y se levanto, empezando a caminar hacia su laboratorio.

-¿Qué haces Donnie?- pregunto al ver que se sentaba en la camilla que tenia ahí. El genio no contesto, simplemente palmeo a su lado para que el menor se sentara. Obviamente, este obedeció. –¿Pero qué…?- se sorprendió al ver que agarraba una de las galletas, llevándosela rápidamente a la boca. –Donnie…-

-Si cometerás un crimen, te acompañare…pero solo por esta vez- Mikey sonrío, asintiendo rápidamente. –Tienes razón, son deliciosas-

-Te lo dije~- se llevo la galleta a la boca, saboreándola con una sonrisa.

-Más te vale que me ayudes a huir si Leo se entera de esto- hablo con diversión.

-Ten por seguro que lo hare- le guiño el ojo con una sonrisa.


End file.
